


When I Met You

by day6isworthit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Youngk boyfriend, Youngk fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit





	When I Met You

Kim Jisun has been going around in circles for the past half hour trying to find her classroom. But to no avail, she can't seem to locate where the Room 503B of the Medical Arts Building. She's gone through the fifth floor thrice, but right there after 502, is 504. Where the fuck is it? 

Jisun considered giving up, and just skip the class altogether; it is just the first day of class anyway. She won't miss much. 

She glanced at her watch, 08:26; yup, twenty-six minutes late and counting. Walking towards the bench she found right in front of a statue, she sat down and sighed. It's too early to be this stressed, but she already is. 

The man sitting beside her had his earphones on, bopping his head to the beat of whatever it is people listen to these days. His eyes were closed, a faint smile on his lips, and his fingers tapping on his thigh. He looked serene for a guy currently in school so early in the morning, a complete opposite of her. 

"Hey," She said quietly, almost like a whisper. 

No answer. 

"Hey, excuse me." She said again, her voice a little louder this time. 

Nope, no reaction from Mr. Head Bopper. 

Slightly annoyed, Jisun poked a finger on his arm to get his attention. His eyes shot opened, pulled his earphones out, and looked around; finally landing his eyes on her. 

"Hi," she started again, clearing her throat before she finished her sentence. "sorry to disturb you. Do you speak english?" 

"Yeah, I do. How can I help you?" He said scrambling to fix his earphones and pushing it inside a pocket on his bag. 

"I'm lost. Can you help me?" She said running a hand on her face, obviously frustrated. She doesn't wanna go to class anymore. But for good measure, she at leasts wants to know where it is. 

"Sure, where are you supposed to be?" He said, snatching away the piece of paper she was clutching in her hand. 

"Uhh, Room 503B of the Medical Arts Building. Do you know where it is? I've circled the floor at least thrice, can't find it." She sighed. 

"You got lab with Mr. Choi, oooh tough class. Anyway, that room's all the way in the Medical Arts Building II. This is MAB-I, see right there beside the College of Science Building." He said pointing the said building on the map. And there it was, written in bold letters: Medical Arts Building II. How could she miss that? 

"So I've been in the wrong building all along?" She said frustratedly and stood up. 

"I'm afraid you are." He said offering a smile. Jisun had to admit, even to herself, that this guy's smile looks heavenly. 

"Thank you for your help, uhh..." She said, stretching her hand out to him. 

"First day huh? That's okay, you'll get to know your way around soon." He said clasping a hand around hers, standing as well in the process. "Kang Younghyun." 

"Kim Jisun, nice to meet you." She said smiling for the first time today. 

"So do you not speak Korean or do you just prefer English?" Younghyun said motioning for her to follow him, and they started walking. 

"The only time I'm fluent in Korean is when I order delivery. I hate to admit it but my Korean sucks, even my accent is bad." She said. 

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He said with a teasing smile. Younghyun stared at her, waiting for her to speak. And when she did, he laughed. 

"Hey, I already feel bad that I'm not fluent; please don't laugh about it." She said, nudging his shoulder. 

"I'm not laughing because you're not fluent, I'm laughing because you almost slammed into a door. Did you not see that opening?" He said looking back at the door they just passed. 

"I didn't! Stop laughing." Jisun said walking slightly ahead, trying to hide the blush on her face. She just met this guy and she already managed to embarrass herself. Good job! 

"Okay okay, I'm stopping. But hey, your Korean isn't that bad. Your accent's okay, give yourself a little credit." He said catching up to her pace. 

"Thank you. Anyway, don't you have class to attend?" She said, suddenly realizing she's been walking with him to God knows where. 

"I'm walking you to class. Aren't you lost?" He said with a grin on his face. 

"Again, don't you have a class you need to attend?" She said. 

"Nah, my class doesn't start til after lunch. I just like hanging out in the halls to calm down you know? I live with four guys, it gets so noisy and chaotic in the morning. So I usually leave for my peace and quiet." He explained, he didn't need to but Younghyun felt like he had to. 

"Oh okay. But um, I'm not going to class anymore, I'm already late anyway." She said. 

"Wanna go somewhere then? Or I can tour you around? Your call." Younghyun said, rapidly typing something on his phone. 

"How do you know your way around already, it's just the first day." Jisun asked. 

"Oh I'm a sophomore already, been walking these halls for a year now. You're a Biology major right?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

"Same. Come on, I'll show you around." 

For the next hour Younghyun and Jisun spent the time walking through the campus. He showed her the major buildings, pointing at each one and explaining which colleges go there. Younghyun bumped into a couple of friends along the way, while she stood there awkwardly waiting for them to finish. 

She finally had a good look at Younghyun too. He was only wearing a yellow hoodie, some black ripped jeans, and some worn out chucks; yet somehow he looked dashing. His hair looked so soft and luscious, Jisun had a hard time stopping herself from running her hands through them. He had two moles on his right ear, a piercing on both, and when you look at his eyes he kinda resembles a fox. But in a cute way. In summary, this man looks hella good. And she hopes and prays that she get to be friends with him at least. 

"So Jisun, I know we just met and all, I barely know you; and you barely know me. But um, do you have a boyfriend?" He said with a sheepish smile, while he nipped at his nape, looking at everywhere else except her. 

Ah, the million dollar question, Jisun thought. She can't help but smile, knowing that a few moments ago she had also debated whether or not it was appropriate to ask him if he was single.

"Well, depends on who's asking." She said winking. 

"Oh I have this friend who's currently single. He goes by YoungK, he's the bassist of this band called DAY6, and he's a second year bio major. Can I give him your number, by any chance?" He asked already handing her his phone. 

"Smooth," she said as Jisun typed in her number. You play bass?" 

"Hey, I never said it was me." He said with his hands up defensively. 

"Okay, whatever you say." 

"So I'll see you tomorrow? I'll text you!" Younghyun said flashing her a big smile. 

"See ya around!"


End file.
